


The Ocean Breathes Salty

by oceanbreathessalty (whattomwants)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Facebook, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pissedoffbatch, Ragebatch, Yunotellmeimadaddybatch, basically the kid is benedict cumberbatch with an american accent and that's hot, bitches didn't tell cumberbatch he had a kid, kid is quite handsome i am surprised all the ladies aren't after him, said kid has lovely groban like singing voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/oceanbreathessalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch has said time and time before that he wants to be a father, but what if all this time he already was? A 17 year old secret has surfaced and nothing in the actor's life will ever be the same again. There's anger, laughter, and discovery as he travels to California to try and establish a relationship with the child he's always wanted and has been there all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Breathes Salty

As Benedict’s career got bigger the term “news travels fast” took on a whole new meaning and it amazed him just how quick people were to find out every little detail about his goings on. It has gotten to the point where people would spend the night in airports just hoping for a glance of him not that he minded at all for he found this attention to be rather flattering. Japan was always the most generous when it came to waves of complete generosity and kindness and they really appreciated his work. He was always sad to leave it, but he could never stay for long as there was always other business to tend to.

His plane touched down in Heathrow and he was greeted by a mass of people most, who were fans that kept their distance knowing he was rather tired and simply wanted some peace and quiet. They complimented his acting which he replied with a soft thank you as he was always grateful for any kind word that came his way. He stepped out into the gloomy English air happy to be home and anxious to sleep in his own bed.

The car ride home was a quiet one allowing him to catch a few winks of sleep before he had to get out and collected his belongings. He waved his driver off releasing a loud yawn as he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and headed inside. Home sweet home there was nothing that could compare to it. While he enjoyed seeing other countries, sleeping in rather posh hotels, home is where his heart always was. He had the next few days to himself to spend relaxing and catching up with friends. It was his time to do whatever he pleased with.

He flopped down on the couch sighing happily and leaning his head back closing his eyes and letting his hands fall into his lap. Within 5 seconds of his eyes shutting his phone began to ring. He groaned and sat up running his hands down his face before getting up. He cursed under his breath for this was one of the times when he wished he hadn’t even gotten a cell phone. It was a rather annoying contraption, but one that proved useful when the time called for it. He stared down at the name on the screen and shook his head pressing his finger against the green answer button and accepting the call.

“Adam this better be important.”

“Have you turned on the telly?”

“No I just got home. Whatever it is I am sure it can wait I am very tired.”

“Trust me you want to see this. Just promise me you won’t be too upset.”

This intrigued him. Why would he be upset? He slowly walked over to the coffee table grabbing the remote and turning the television on.

“It’s just Doctor Who why would I be upset?”

“Turn it to the news you wanker.”

He smiled to himself for he thoroughly enjoyed annoying his friend. He clicked the buttons on the remote turning it to the news and taking in the sight before him. It didn’t seem too out of the ordinary. There was a church, the Crystal Cathedral which he had heard about, but never saw when he was out gallivanting around California.

“Adam it’s a lovely church, but…”

“Do you hear that?”

Benedict rolled his lips together concentrating on the sound that was coming from his telly. It was a man’s voice as he sang songs of praise. The more he listened the more he cam to enjoy it for the voice was smooth and soothing to the ear.

“He has a really good voice. You know if I was ever a singer I feel like that is exactly how I would sound. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Just then the zoomed in on the singer who was perched on a bench his fingers stroking the ivory keys of the piano he was sitting at. Benedict’s eyes widened and his chest immediately began to tighten. His heard pounded furiously and everything around him began to spin. He felt as if he had just been thrusted into the twilight zone and suddenly nothing in his life made sense. All those years he spent regretting not having children, all the years he spent longing to have a family, how could something like this have happened and how could he have missed it?

“Adam…he looks just like me.”

The only difference between the young boy on the screen and the man standing there watching was the color of their hair. While Benedict was very much a ginger the boy on the television screen rocked a full head of bright blonde curls not doubt the lightness of his hair was caused by the California sun. His eyes were the same vibrant shade of blue, his voice the same pitch only the accent was different, it was mind boggling.

“Ben it’s all over the news your parents have been trying to call you, but they haven’t been able to get a hold of you.”

“Right I’m calling them right now.” He hung up and dialed his mother anxious to hear her voice on the other line. “Mum?”

“Are you alright?”

Leave it to Wanda to worry about the well-being of her only son. “I…I don’t know…”

“We tried to call you while you were in Japan, but we couldn’t get through. Now I know there is a logical explanation I mean some say there are at least 7 people in the world who look like you, but what are the chances that their last names are also Cumberbatch?”

He gasped. “It’s not.”

“It is.”

He continued to watch the news clip watching as his name flashed across the screen. Breckin Cumberbatch. My god.

“I don’t know what is going on.” He began to feel light headed. “I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Just take deep breathes it’s alright.”

“IT’S NOT ALRIGHT!” He shouted finally allowing some of the anger he was feeling spill out. “HOW CAN YOU SAY IT’S ALRIGHT?”

Wanda sighed. “Just please calm down. You need to think really hard about who you could have slept with…”

“God um…well he can’t be more than 18.”

“He just turned 17 on June 27th.”

“How in bleeding Christ do you know all of this?”

“He has a Facebook.”

“Well that’s great. Ok so if he’s 17 that’s…um…96…I was almost 20. Shit…”

“Is that a good shit or a bad shit?”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle a bit hearing his mum say such a thing. “It’s a…pardon my French…holy shit I know who it is.”

“Well who is it?”

He could see her face perfectly and remembered exactly when they met. She was visiting a friend of his and though her time in Manchester was short lived Benedict fell for her hard. She was a rather feisty American with a knack for trouble and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She encouraged him to live life to the fullest to never be afraid to take chances and his carjacking in South Africa years later only reiterated this. Her name was Cara and she had made at least some kind of impact on him. Thinking back on his time with her it made sense it all made sense.

“I need to get to California.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Well to be honest I don’t think you should be running off to California like that you might scare the poor boy.”

“What should I do then? Mum it’s been 17 years…”

“Write him an email.”

* * *

Benedict sat down in front of his computer every ounce of energy drained from him and the glare from the monitor stinging his eyes. He stared at the Facebook logo wondering if this was the best way to get a hold of him. He imagined it would be rather frightening waking up one morning and going to check your Facebook to see that a complete stranger who shared your looks and last name had sent you a random Facebook message. He drew in a deep breath sitting up in his chair his eyes wandering down to the keyboard as his fingers gently tapped the proper keys the message springing to life.

**_Hello Breckin. My name is Benedict, but I’m sure you already knew that. I saw you singing on the telly and I must say you have a very beautiful voice…sorry if that is awkward of me to say. I’m also sorry it’s taken me this long to contact you. Had I know sooner that you actually existed I promise I would have been there. I know to you I am a total stranger and for that I am deeply apologetic for it shouldn’t have been like this me contacting you through a social networking site. I am hoping that when you feel comfortable you’ll agree to meet with me for I would very much like to meet you. How is your mother by the way?_ **

He didn’t hesitate to hit send though he did regret it shortly afterwards. A million things went through his head. What if he never replied, what if he wanted nothing to do with him, what if he was ok with his life and…

Before his thoughts could continue he watched as Breckin’s reply came swiftly and what he read shocked and stunned him.

**_I was wondering when I would hear from you. It’s not awkward at all in fact it’s very flattering. There is no need to apologize it isn’t your fault and I have no doubt you would have been a good father had you been given the chance. It is summer so I am pretty open until September when it’s back to living the high school life. Just give me a date and I’ll be there to pick you up from the airport whenever you’re ready I’m ready. Your question about mum sort of threw me off a bit I haven’t really spoken about her in fact I don’t know much about her except what my grandparents have told me. We’re not on speaking terms at the moment for obvious reasons. I regret to inform you that my mother passed away shortly after I was born. I only acquired your last name as it was my mother’s wish and her parents felt it necessary to honor it. Hopefully when we meet you can tell me a bit more about her. Looking forward to seeing you._ **


End file.
